Serius ini fanfic?
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Koplak koplak koplak adalah suara tapak kaki kuda yang berlari... Tag: Markmin, Mark, Jaemin, nct dream. WARN. Gak ada hubungannya sama kuda. Summary seperti demikian karena because tidak pernah never.


**WARNING.** ntar juga ngerti ini warning nya buat apa.

Jaemin ini aneh sekali ya. Dia padahal tau kalau bakal saya datengin ke rumahnya buat nawarin jadi tokoh utama buat ff MarkMin ini, eh dia malah langsung ngunci pintu rumahnya, nggak ngebolehin saya masuk. Ngeselin juga.

"Dia nggak mau sama Mark, apa ya?" Saya mikir keras. Tapi nggak ah, saya kan udah ada riset sebelum nulis ff. Jaemin beneran suka kok sama Mark. Tapi kok dia malah kayak gini... bikin ribet aja anak orang.

"Oi, Jaemin. Main yuk," panggil saya yang mulai gak sabar, jadi manggil-manggil dari luar. "Oooii."

Gak dibales, gengs. Jahat ya.

"Jaemiiin. Nanaa. Nana sayanggg. Sayangnya Markeurii."

Oh, jendelanya dibuka. Mungkin dia akhirnya mau...—eh, bujud, diA NGELEMPAR BARANG DARI JENDELA?! Sumpah, itu kalo saya gak cukup cekatan ya, pasti saya kena timpuk.

"Cih." Jaemin mendecih ngeliat saya masih sehat wal afiat, sedangkan barangnya yang tadi dilemparnya itu sekarang sudah rusak. Tapi yang dilempar itu buku paket kimia sih, jadi kayaknya emang dia ada niatan buat buang itu buku bahkan kalopun nggak saya datengin.

"Weh, jangan ganas-ganas jadi orang, Na." Saya mengeraskan suara, masih keukeuh buat bikin dia keluar. "Ayo dong, bantuin saya bikin ff. Saya mau bikin ff kamu sama Mark nih."

Jendelanya kebuka lagi, tapi kali ini dia emang beneran nongolin muka. Mukanya cemberut tapi lucu banget. "Aku nggak mau kalo jadi tokoh utama!" katanya. "Aku maunya kalo MarkMin jadi side pair! Biar konfliknya nggak banyak-banyak!"

Yaila. "Di mana-mana orang tuh maunya jadi tokoh utama, Na! Rintangannya banyak tapi kan endingnya bagus!"

"Tapi aku capek harus bolak-balik nangis ketawa!"

"Emang saya pernah bikin ff MarkMin kamunya nangis? Nggak ah. Biasanya kamu jual mahal kayak gini, ngeselin. Sampe bingung kenapa Mark masih mau."

"INI KAMU TUH LAGI MINTA TOLONG TAPI KENAPA MALAH NGATAIN AKU NGESELIN SIH."

Yah salah. Dia nutup jendela lagi. Berasa Rapunzel kali dia. Yang sikapnya kayak gini minta jadi tokoh sampingan. Hadeh.

Saya mikir lagi. Gimana ya. Saya tuh pengen ngeramein kapal MarkMin ceritanya. NoRen kan udah rame banget tuh, nah, sekarang giliran MarkMin diramein juga tapi bingung gimana caranya. Apalagi si tokoh utamanya nggak mau diajak kerjasama gini.

"Na! Kalo Mark yang jadi tokoh utama mau gak?"

Jendelanya kebuka lagi. "Terus kalo dia yang jadi tokoh utama, aku jadi apaan?"

"Ya jadi... pasangannya tokoh utama lah apa lagi."

"Hh nggak jelas." Tutup jendela. Lah. Maksudnya apa dah.

"Weh, lama-lama saya bikin ff Mark sama saya aja dah!" Ngancem. Ini cara terakhir banget gengs.

"Hyung nya nggak bakal mau!"

"Ya kan sayanya mau! Emang genre ff cuma romance aja apa. Ada humor, parody, family, drama,..." mulai kepikiran sesuatu nih. "...horror, thriller..."

BRAK. Jendelanya dibanting! Jaemin melotot. "KAMU MAU BUNUH MARK HYUNG?!"

Hm. Nggak bakal lah. Ngapain saya masuk penjara gara-gara ngurangin populasi cogan baik hati macem dia coba.

"Wah, iya nggak apa-apa asal saya bisa update ff mah. Lagian saya belum pernah bikin ff horror atau thriller jadi yah apa ya namanya. Eksperimen?" Saya nahan senyum soalnya Jaemin keliatan panik —dia tengak-tengok kanan kiri, nyari bantuan entah sama siapa. "Kecuali ya ada orang lain yang mau gantiin jadi lawan mainnya Mark, ya saya bisa kok ngalah."

"Ngeselin banget jadi orang! Iya, iya! Aku jadi lawan mainnya hyung!"

-plakoplakoplak-

Nah, keburu Jaemin kedapetan ide buat ngelak lagi, saya langsung nyusun biar mereka bisa ketemuan hari itu juga.

"Uh, halo, Na." Mark nyapa Jaemin yang abis itu cuma senyum seadanya. Napadah.

"Disapa itu ih, Na. Bales dong." Saya nepok bahu Jaemin —eak, maaf ya Mark.

"Hai hyung."

Udah. Gitu doang. Saya muter mata, sementara Mark lirik ke saya kayak minta penjelasan. Saya cuma bisa bales sambil ngangkat bahu. Lah, saya juga nggak tau, gitu?

"Aaahem, yaudah lanjut aja deh ya." Saya berusaha jadi penengah di sana. "Sebenernya buat ff nya ini saya ada beberapa bayangan yang kira-kira cocok buat kalian," kata saya sambil ngeliat Mark dan Jaemin bergantian —Jaemin bete banget mukanya, andjay. Nga papa. "Tapi saya itu lagi males nulis, males jelasin, males jabarin. Nah, jadi buat sekarang, kalian saya bebasin mau ngapain aja asal keliatan kayak ff. Gitu. Ngerti nggak."

Nih ya, dalam hitungan 1, 2...

"Hah??? Kok blur gitu sih??" Jaemin natep garang —tapi lucu kalo kata saya ya. "Kalo emang lagi males gitu mah ya jangan maksa dong!"

Hm. Iya juga sih. Tapi kalo diiyain ntar dia pergi. Kudu mikir dulu gimana ngelesnya. Hmmm.

"Ya... enakan gitu gak sih, Na?" Mark nyambung. Saya lihat tatapan matanya Jaemin mulai nggak segarang tadi. "Kitanya bebas kan? Nggak usah ngikutin skenario kayak kemaren-kemaren?" Dia konfirmasi dulu ke saya ceritanya, jadi saya ngangguk. "Kalo aku pribadi sih, aku lebih suka kayak gitu. Soalnya ya... aku pengen lebih natural aja pas jalan bareng Nana."

Jeng.

Jeng jeng.

Jeng jeng jeng JENG.

Ambyar nggak tuh si Nana.

Kita zoom ke Nana yuk gengs.

Ekspresinya Nana nggak bisa dideskripsiin nih ya pemirsa, maafkan. Dia kayak melotot nggak percaya sama apa yang baru dia denger tadi itu —eak— terus juga keliatan ada rasa-rasa pengen nabok Mark yang omongannya sangat sangat menggelitik itu tadi, tapi juga keliatan dia tuh seneng?? Aduh, ini anak ribet juga. Tapi saya lumayan ngerti lah.

Jaemin sekarang matanya mulai nggak bisa ketemu langsung sama mata Mark, ngebuat Mark jadi rada... nggak enakan. "Tapi ya itu kalo Nana-nya mau!"

"Eh, mau dia tuh! Mau kan ya, Na? Nana juga sebenernya tadi bilang dia nggak mau ikutan ff gara-gara nggak suka sama konflik yang saya buat kemaren-kemaren," saya nyanggah. "Tapi berhubung ini saya serahin ke kalian, jadi konfliknya bisa sesuka kalian aja! Atau bahkan nggak ada konflik juga nggak masalah! Sabeb, sabeb!"

Mark sempet salfok di bagian 'Nana nggak mau ikutan', ngira dia nggak maunya gara-gara dipasangin sama dia. Yakali bos.

"...jadi gimana?" Ini Jaemin yang nanya. Suaranya pelan.

Saya sama Mark nunggu lanjutannya, tapi dia nggak ngomong-ngomong lagi.

"Gimana... gimana apanya?" Mark bingung dan akhirnya nanya.

"Ya kita mau ngapain?? Bebas kan katanya?" Katanya. "Aku bingung kalo tiba-tiba disuruh bebas!"

"O, oh... ngg...," dia lirik saya lagi, minta dibantuin jawab kayaknya. Bahaya banget ini kalo saya baperan. Dijamin baper maksimal dilirik-lirik Mark mulu. Hadeh. "Jalan aja di sekitar sini kali? Sampe kepikiran mau ngapain jelasnya nanti."

"Ng." Jaemin ngangguk pelan dan anteng banget pas Mark ngajak gandengan.

Pas mereka 'pamitan', saya ngegep Jaemin senyam-senyum. Hm. Gitu ya. Dasar. Ngaku seneng aja susah amat. Heran.

Terus... yah, yaudah. Mereka udah pergi. Saya ditinggal. Semoga dengan saya ditinggal sendirian di sini, mereka bisa quality time.

Oh, iya. Tadi Mark sempet nanya, "Setting waktunya berapa buat ff yang ini?"

Saya jawab, "Sampe saya udah nggak males buat nulis yang sesuai dengan PUEBI."

Terus Mark sempet speechless terus yaudah pergi.

Bye gengs. Semoga saya nggak kena bash gara-gara ini.

 **a/n.** yha ini seisi-isinya udah kayak author note semua kenapa masih ada a/n juga di akhir wks

stress reliever yang hqq

beneran lagi males tapi kepala w isinya markminmarkminmarkmin doang help

bayar atau review? pick one


End file.
